Dreams
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Al acariciar con sumo cuidado la tersa piel de su Nami-san al ponerle el bronceador, en un día nublado, a Sanji no le importo tener sueños así de reales de vez en cuando. Menos si estaban cerca de cumplirse de verdad. O al menos una parte, porque ni en cien años le pagaría a un pedazo de carne por oficializar su boda. Joder, por supuesto que no. —SaNa 3D2Y. *Crack!Fic*


¡SANA, UN SANA! Okay, no sé porque la súper fan del LuNa viene con esto pero… bah, esta pareja me gusta un poco más. Esta bien fumado por cierto (?)

**Disclaimer aplicado: **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**"DREAMS".**

Resultaba impractico despertarse a mitad del mejor sueño de su vida. ¡Por supuesto! Si lo único que hacía que las noches valieran la pena sin una damisela era soñar que se estaba con una.

Abrazándola, besándola, haciendo 'esto' y 'aquello'… llámenlo pervertido o mujeriego de clóset, como si esos fueran insultos de todos modos. Sanji sabía perfectamente lo que quería, y lo que quería justo ahora era estar a lado de una chica escultural, preferiblemente una de cabellos cortos y naranjas.

¿Quién? Obviamente su único amor —verdadero—: Nami.

Ah, su mismísimo nombre era un coro de ángeles venidos del Olimpo… sus sonrisas eran su oxígeno, sus golpes, bueno, eran dolorosamente hermosos. Todo en ella era perfección. Y ahora, justo cuando corría a sus brazos, usando únicamente un diminuto bikini y cantando su nombre Sanji se sentía en la gloria, porque esto no era un sueño. Era la realidad, la pura realidad. Y sino que Luffy dejara la carne porque ni cien pellizcos lo despertaron.

¡Por fin Nami recapacitaba en que él era el mejor para ser su pareja! Y se acercaban el uno al otro casi en cámara lenta, con un campo de amapolas separándolos, un despampanante sol iluminando su camino luminoso y todos los sinónimos de la palabra cursi.

Prácticamente se sentía en el cielo y esperaba que no fuera así, aun tenía tantas cosas que vivir a lado de Nami, tantos bocados que probar juntos, tantos insultos dirigidos al Marimo que compartir… e hijos, porque juraba por la tumba de su bastardo viejo Zeff —que aún no moría cabe decir— que le daría al menos unos seis hijos a Nami.

Ya se los imaginaba, chicas de largos mechones de oro y atributos voluptuosos y galanes pelinaranjas con exquisito sentido culinario.

Ah~ sí, la vida perfecta. La mujer perfecta. El hombre perfecto y la niñera perfecta, ¿por qué quién mejor para cuidarlos que Luffy, su capitán? Primero se volvía Okama antes de dejar a sus querubines a cargo de Zoro, aquel que tenía su brújula interna de orientación descompuesta.

Y que era perseguido por los marines, justo detrás de Nami, ¡Ja, se lo tenía bien merecido!

La sonrisa que la chica le dedicaba se ensancho, y aumento su velocidad para llegar pronto junto a él, Sanji no pudo evitar hacer contacto visual con sus pechos que parecían llamarlo a gritos para que los acariciase y muchas cochinadas más. Su sonrojo y pérdida de sangre fueron notables.

Por lo que Nami, preocupada, se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo volar la gran imaginación que tenía, vamos ¡era más hermosa que la Venus del Milo! Y eso era decir mucho considerando que la pintura en cuestión era casi un desnudo, _casi_.

Aun en las nubes Sanji no se percato del momento exacto en que la navegante lo acuno en sus brazos, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y comenzó a decirle cumplidos y muchos 'te amo'.

Detrás, muy detrás, Roronoa corría aún por los prados huyendo de una muerte segura y vestido con un tutú de ballet. ¿Por qué? Pues porque era un jodido gay, negarlo no le haría cambiar su opinión al respecto.

Brook, vestido de Cupido tocaba majestuosamente su violín acompañado de la guitarra de Franky, que también hacia de Cupido, con una tanga blanca. Mientras, Luffy, Chopper y Usopp se peleaban por el banquete que preparo no hace mucho y Robin bailaba sensualmente una danza árabe, riéndose ocasionalmente de las desdichas del espadachín.

El momento perfecto para una boda. Él, como el novio más galán del Grand Line. Ella, como la novia más sexy y preciosa que el mundo ha tenido el honor de ver en su mísera y larga existencia.

¡Y el padre era nada más y nada menos que…!

¿Un pedazo de carne?

Con brusquedad la música romántica que se escuchaba de fondo se detuvo y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para observar al alimento que sostenía una Biblia y hacía sus oraciones antes de proseguir con la celebración. Solo entonces Sanji se seco la baba que le escurría y se percato que aquello no tenía ni el más pequeño sentido.

Bueno, que Nami lo amara loca y profundamente sí. Igual que Zoro fuera un Okama gay. Pero, ¿carne capaz de hablar, en serio?

— Y como decía, estamos aquí presentes como testigos de Jehová ante la santa unión de este cabrón Sanji y la Mellorine Nami… —prosiguió, Sanji arqueo una ceja ante su manera tan informal de hablar.

Era casi… como él.

Y entonces, como si esa situación no fuera lo suficientemente absurda ya cientos de pescados-bomba cayeron del cielo y el pastel de bodas se incendio. Los animalitos del prado corrían como histéricos de un lado a otro, y Nami gritaba a diestra y siniestra que debían ir todos a popa, ¡pero cuál popa si no estaban en un barco! A menos que…

_No…_

Muy lentamente se zafo del agarre de Nami y parpadeo un par de veces. Al principio todo seguía igual pero unos parpadeos después y observando todo con más detenimiento Sanji se encontró nuevamente en el Sunny, a mitad de un ataque enemigo. Efectivamente todo a su alrededor se incendiaba. Pero eso no era lo peor, ¡Nami no traía puesto ningún bikini provocativo y eso no estaba _nada_ bien!

Todavía confundido no alcanzo a escuchar bien lo que su amada le decía. No hacía falta, probablemente era una declaración a sabiendas que era su única esperanza, pues Luffy cayo al mar y Zoro fue en su búsqueda.

"¡Sanji-kun! Por favor sálvanos."

"Sanji-kun, ¿quieres pasar tus últimos momentos en el cielo…?"

"Sanji-kun~"

— ¡SANJI-KUN REACCIONA JODER! ¡SI NO VAS Y LES PATEAS EL CULO TE JURO QUE…!

— ¡Claro que sí quiero Nami-swan~~! —Canturreó sin prestarle atención, exagerados corazones salían de sus ojos y Nami se pregunto que cosas estaría pensando en ese instante para comportarse como un mono en celo.

Aunque no es como si no actuara así diario.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas en un momento más seguro, por ejemplo, cuando su barco no estuviera al borde de un hundimiento, Nami dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para que el cocinero reaccionara.

— Sanji-kun… si vences a esos tipos rápidamente te dejare untarme bronceador y a un pago bastante accesible… —no logro terminar. De un segundo a otro Sanji se encontraba pateando a todos los del barco enemigo que no tardo en explotar y perderse en las profundidades del basto océano.

Con gracia salto a la proa y se hayo de nuevo en el Sunny, reacomodando su camisa.

— Cuando tú quieras Nami-san —dijo sonriente, Nami soltó una carcajada ante las inquisitivas miradas del resto de la tripulación, claramente desinformada de todo y se lo llevo a rastras hasta su habitación.

Los '¡Mellorineeeee~!' no tardaron en ser escuchados por todo el lugar, causándole escalofríos a Chopper, Usopp y Zoro. Franky no paraba de llorar, feliz porque Sanji ya _era_ todo un hombre y Robin y Luffy solo reían, aunque por causas distintas.

— Maldito Ero-Cook —farfulló Zoro—. Con esa imaginación suya debería ser escritor y no cocinero.

Si supiera que tan cerca estaba de la realidad… bueno, al acariciar con sumo cuidado la tersa piel de su Nami-san al ponerle el bronceador, en un día nublado, a Sanji no le importo tener sueños así de reales de vez en cuando.

Menos si estaban cerca de cumplirse de verdad. O al menos una parte, porque ni en cien años le pagaría a un pedazo de carne por oficializar su boda. Joder, por supuesto que no.

**#End**

* * *

Aw, mi primer SaNa :'D advertí que no tenía sentido común, pero sinceramente Sanji-kun no es el tipo de hombre serio, al menos cuando hay una chica involucrada, LOL. Y, bueno es todo. ¡Si les gusto puede que me vean más por estos rumbos!

¿Review?


End file.
